Fever 1793 Roleplay Wiki/Character Names
Here is a list of all of the students and their characters. Once someone has added their journal page, their character's name will have a link added to it. Characters 7-4 Jackie - Jenna, 12, Painter's apprentice, orphan, lives with the Peales. Olivia - Katherine, 15, Mattie's best friend, has parents and works at her family inn. Julia Shea - Nikki, 12, Works at coffe shop serving, knows Mattie. Will Koenig - Dr. Michael Rodney, 21, Witnesses the sisease-competes with Dr. Rush for a cure. Ethan - John C. Sumner, 15, Father's apprentice, naval architect, wealthy, Mattie's cousin. Ian - Robert, 14, Orphan, lives at the orphanage, small, good friends with Mattie, has a cat. Jack Lee - Carl Simpson, 24, Works at the coffee shop counter. Julia Healy - Helen Nickel, 35, Pediatrician, Polly's doctor, but is too late to saver her, stays in PA, friends with the Cooks, observes the disease. Jack Sweeney - Finn, 18, Physician's apprentice, fired because of his theory about yellow fever, Polly's ex-friend. Ally - Ivy, 14, Works at the coffee house, knows Mattie, but not particularly well. Dominick - Thomas, 27, Manages the coffee house, friend of Mattie's parents. Marcus - Joseph, 24, Blacksmith, shop is down the street, knows Mattie. Greg - Dr. Patrick Hildebrand, 23, Representative for Maryland at the State House, lives in the inn down the street. Ainslie - Violet Baker, 16, waitress at the Cat's Cradle, a resteraunt next door. Knows Mattie. Talia - Samantha, 16, Cleans tables at the Cook's Coffee House, friends with Polly. Liam - Eoughan, 17, Irish immigrant, works at the wharf, genial, knows Mattie. 7-3 Justin - Christian, 14, Worls with Matthew in the Blacksmith Shop. Steven - Nick, 18, Mattie's cousin, lives in town. Suzanne - Melony, 16, Immigrant from France who works at the Bush Hospital, orphan, helps Mattie, speaks no English. Ben Weiner - John, 14, Works at the docks, flees city with Mattie and her Grandpa. Cal - Dr. Wilson, 42, French doctor who comes to Pennsylvania to find/offer a cure. JP - Dr. Smith, 30, Finds a cure for yellow fever, but gets arrested for his attempt. (Perhaps it was something he was using as a cure.) Kyra - Jennifer, 42, Polly's mother. Annika - Samantha Green, 15, bakery worker/owner, friend of Mattie and Polly. Joseph -Dr. Robert Anderson, 39, Wife died of fever years before, now owns neighboring coffee shop. Sarah - Kelly, 13, Orphan, works at Lily's Inn, good friends with Polly, waitress. Mia - Kate, 15, Fruit vendor in market, knows Mattie. Anthony - 27, Librarian, ex-Hessian soldier, family is coming to PA from Prussia. Victoria - Sarah, 21, her mom was Mrs. Cook's best friend, her mom died of fever, Mattie's family is her only family. Ben Tyler - Robert Chesnut, 53, Vendor in the market, sells copper goods and household items including fly swatters to kill mosquitos. Will Downs - James, 16, Dad owns the Flaky Crust Bakery, brother dies from yellow fever, family parts ways when the Cook Coffe House opened. Kayla - Nicole, 14, PA native, good friends with Polly, parents move because of the disease and she doens't want to move. Category:Must Read Category:Community Category:Characters